


Heat Wave

by entity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi!Stiles, Gay Sex, Hybrid Anatomy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Werewolf Biology, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entity/pseuds/entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds himself in a bit of a predicament when his lupine aspects decide he has a need to satisfy. He asks Stiles for help out of desperation. PWP involving Scott in heat and Stiles being drafted to do something about it. Short little PWP featuring some platonic physicality between buds. Read the tags for possibly disquieting content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Scott was particularly squirmy today. Stiles assumed it was just because of the upcoming full moon but as the werewolf continued to shift from position to position, Stiles was beginning to get annoyed. 

“Dude I can’t pay attention to the movie with you constantly moving like this are you okay?” Stiles grabbed the remote and paused the film. “Come on dude, this sex scene is supposed to be really good, just enjoy it with me.” 

“Stiles I can’t help it.”

Scott was still shifting, clutching a pillow. His brow was all furrowed and he sounded like his breathing was a little labored. Taking a closer look Stiles realized the wolf’s claws were extending and retracting, stretching from his fingertips menacingly and retreating before they could tear through his mother’s throw pillows. The muscles in his forearms were tensing periodically and a vein on his forehead pulsed angrily. 

“Dude are you alright?” Stiles asked, genuine concern in his face. “Did you get cut in our last fight or something? What’s behind that pillow, show me.” Stiles went to grab the pillow from him but Scott tensed and clutched it tighter. Stiles recoiled, throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“Look you gotta promise not to laugh okay? Just…Don’t laugh.” Scott stood, the pillow firmly placed in front of his crotch. Stiles gave him a quizzical look. 

When Scott dropped the pillow one thing stood out, quite literally. Through the fabric of Scott’s shorts proudly stood his erect dick. It was angled upward, toward his waistband, pulling it away from Scott’s skin and creating a tent. A large wet spot ran along its length, further outlining the turgid organ. On top of everything, it smelled. The scent wasn’t offensive, no quite the opposite. It was...enticing. It smelled of man, musk, sex. Stiles was smart enough to know it most have been pheromones and they must have been pretty potent because Stiles felt a twitch in his own loins and saliva welling up in his mouth. He swallowed quickly to prevent himself from drooling and looked up at Scott. The werewolf looked more embarrassed than Stiles had seen him since they were children. His hands were balled up at his sides and his eyes darted to and fro, avoiding a direct gaze. He tried not to laugh, he really did. He held his breath, thought of dead puppies, and used every ounce of willpower he could muster, but the floodgates broke and a torrent of bright laughs flew from Stiles. He managed to cackle for about ten second before a feral growl came rumbling from Scott’s chest, causing him to start and almost leap from the couch. Scott whined as he made eye contact with his friend, who was currently hyperventilating as hit heartbeat flew through the roof. 

“My bad.” Scott mumbled, looking down at his feet, obstructed though they were by his drooling cock. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared the shit outta me. Look, do you need to go uh, take care of that and come back?” 

“It won’t go away.”

“What do you mean it won’t go away did you take a viagra or something should we call Deaton? Do pills even work on you guys I mean with the healing factor, you don’t even get drunk…”

“Stiles.” Scott interjected. “It’s been like this almost all day, I beat off six times this morning and it keeps coming back.”

“Is that why you haven’t left the couch since I got here? Could it have something to do with the moon or…” Wheels had begun turning in his brain as he pieced it all together. “You know humans go through hormonal cycles every month, it’s what causes women to ovulate. In men it increases sex drive and emotion. So what if this is your hormonal cycle?” 

“And it aligns with the full moon.” Scott groaned.

“Dude I think you might be in heat.”

Scott looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do about this until his cock pulsed painfully and seeped a new gob of precum through his shorts and down his leg. He squeezed it futilely, willing it to stop.

“What do I do about this?”

“You’re the vet assistant what do other animals do when they’re in heat?” 

“Well they rut or they wait it out but I don’t think waiting is an option and I have no one to fuck…” Scott’s mouth opened as his face blossomed with the expression that usually accompanied a revelation. Stile saw it and was immediately done with it.

“No.” he said with distinct finality.

“Come on Stiles, just one time, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s no big deal.” He pleaded, plopping himself back onto the couch. The smell of his desperation was even stronger now that he was so close to Stiles and it was making him feel a bit hazy. Scott knew he liked boys. He was the only one who knew besides the few dudes Stiles had hooked up with. But Stiles had long since dismissed this as even being a possibility. He’d once walked in on Scott during a moment of passion with Kira and he’d seen what werewolf dick looked like. And that knot at the base was going nowhere near his ass if he could help it. 

“Stiles please, I am in actual pain. I don’t mean bullshit blueballs. It’s all consuming I can barely focus on anything other than sex right now. And you just… you look so good to me, I…” 

Scott’s eyes had started to glaze over, their red irises were dull and listless instead of bright and piercing. Fur began to creep from the skin along his jaw and his teeth grew a bit more pointed. Not too pointed, Stiles realized as Scott began to lean closer to him, positioning himself over Stiles, his arms on either side of his shoulders. His chest was heaving slowly and Stiles could feel the heat emanating from his crotch as it grew closer to his own. Dipped so that his pointed ears brushed the sides of Stiles’ head as the werewolf began to delicately lap at his exposed neck, planting the occasional kiss or nip behind his ear. 

“Scott…” the human forced out between hitched breaths. “Scott hold up.” 

Scott straightened for a second and cocked his head to the side, staring intently at the pale boy before leaning back into place a sloppy kiss at the side of his mouth. Stiles shoved Scott back with all his strength, barely managing to get free. 

“Good lord, you are in heat.” Stiles composed himself as he stood. Scott turned to face him and began to rub his face along the waistband of his now tented jeans. Scott began to lick along Stiles’ happy trail, beginning to bite the tender flesh there, leaving faint pink marks as he unbuttoned Stiles’ pants. 

“Scott, for the l-love of fuuuuck.” Stiles struggled to assert himself over his growing desire to lose himself in his best friend, bury himself to this hilt in Scott’s pretty... He caught himself and slapped Scott across his face. 

“Snap out of it!” Scott’s eyes cleared up a bit as he seemed to regain his bearings. 

“What’s I do?” He sounded groggy.

“Gave me the biggest fucking hard on, for one.” 

Scott looked up to see the open fly of his friend’s jeans and the thick bulge sitting behind it. He seemed to slip back into his trance for a mere moment before regaining control of himself.

“I don’t know what came over me, I’ve never had that happen before.” Scott looked somehow more ashamed of himself now than he did before.

“I mean I am a fucking stud,” Stiles adjusted his boner, “But I figure if we’re doing this we should at least head upstairs.”

By the time Stiles could sit himself on Scott’s bed and remove his pants, the latter had gotten to his knees and began nosing around the shock of wiry black hair at the base of the former’s cock. He lapped around the creases between his thighs and his pelvis, he placed savage kisses on his stomach and legs, leaving red marks as he went. 

“I didn’t expect you to be such an enthusiastic cocksucker, Scott.” Stiles gripped Scott by his hair.

“You just look so good, I can’t help myself. Was your dick always this big?” 

Stiles smirked at that. He had seen Scott in the throes of passion but Scott had never seen him hard and he was rather proud of the nine-ish inches of thick meat the stood between his legs. “Do you think you can handle that? If you’re gonna fuck me, you gotta suck me.” 

The haze returned itself to Scott’s eyes as he resumed his ministrations. Apparently one of the perks of lycanthropy was a bolstered gag reflex, because Scott managed to swallow the majority of Stiles’ impressive cock in one go, only slowing down on the last few inches before withdrawing and managing to reach the base this time. Stiles released the air in his lungs in a strained hiss, pressing his hands against the back of Scott’s head to keep him in place. He’d never had anyone swallow his entire cock before and he was a bit lost in the sensation for a moment. When he released Scott, the werewolf went about bobbing his head along the length of Stiles’ shaft with startling vigor, only pulling off to administer loving licks to his balls. Stiles was dripping pre, sweet and salty fluid that Scott eagerly slurped up. This was one of the best blowjobs Stiles had ever received, his eyes were rolling back into his head and the strength was falling from his limbs as he began to see stars from the pleasure of it all. He barely managed to speak.

“Scott, I’m gonna cum.” In an instant, there was a depressing vacancy around Stiles’ cock as Scott backed away.

“Not yet, I’m not done with you yet.”

Scott pressed their lips together, burying his hands in Stiles’ hair and climbing atop him. Scott lavished in the tickle of Stiles’ stubble against his face, the strength in the arms that ran up and down his body, he had never slept with a boy before but he might start doing it after this. He pushed his hips back and forth, grinding their cocks against each other in delicious bliss, attempting to press their fit frames closer, like he wanted them to meld into one being, constantly driven by an animalistic need to get off and to bring his mate with him. His fluids slicked the both of them as his cock constantly poured insane amounts of organic lubricant onto Stiles’ belly and hips. It dripped down his cock and pooled on him, filling the room with the heady scent of desire. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away, sitting up to look at his prey. Stiles lay before him, face flushed and chest heaving as his beautiful dick stood away from him, bouncing slightly with his heartbeat. 

“Suck me.” Scott demanded. The commanding tone in his voice won him an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

“Yes, sir Mr. Alpha.” 

Scott straddled his friend’s chest and offered him his throbbing erection. His dick wasn’t as big as his best friend’s but it was still nothing to sneeze at. Seven and a half inches of fat meat ending in a tennis ball sized knot. It was about as thick as a Red Bull can at its widest point and crisscrossed with veins. Stiles knew his way around a dick and wasn’t one to stray from a challenge. He placed the head in his mouth and went about it. Moving one hand along the shaft as he bobbed along, and caressing the heavy sack with the other, Stiles expertly pleasure his friend. He swirled his tongue around the head, played it along the cumslit and under the ridge of the glans. He licked his hand and slipped it along Scott’s taint to his ass. Playing with the muscular globes for a second, he went about fingering the wolf. 

“What are you,...oh-Ohhh.” Scott began to protest at the first finger but thought better of it by the time the second founds its way into him

Stiles managed to fit three fingers into Scott by the time he started to rock his hips into Stiles’ mouth. Scott was moving himself from being penetrated to being deepthroated, he threw his head back and reached behind him to play with Stiles’ painfully hard dick. 

“Don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” Scott moaned.

Stiles was barely prepared for the blast of hot seed that forced its way down his throat. It filled his mouth up and seeped from the corners before he could swallow the bulk of it. It kept coming, spurt after spurt of thick seed rushing down his throat before he pulled off and let the last of it drool lazily onto his chest.

“Done already?” Stiles sounded disappointed. 

“Dude my dick still isn’t soft, we’ve got a ways to go. Stiles…” Scott began tentatively

“No. Not happening.” Stiles shuffled himself out from under his friend and sat on the bed, facing him. “You’re not putting that in my ass.”

“Oh come one, please? I don’t wanna be like this for the rest of the night.” Scott motioned emphatically to his throbbing erection. The thing was so hard it bobbed with the man’s heartbeat. Not like the subtle twitch one normally may see, but a full on jump. He was leaking more precum than he was before and his body was flushed. 

“Okay look. You know the alpha sympathetic pain thing?” Scott probed with caution. 

“Yeah what about it?” 

“I can make sure it doesn’t hurt, it’ll just be the fun part.” Scott’s imploring gave wore Stiles down.

“Okay fine, put it in my butt.” Stiles stretched out on the bed.

Scott began to lick a languid stripe down Stiles’ lower back. He had to admit, Scott was very good with his mouth. He eased his way down to Stiles's tailbone Stiles was unsure if it was his experience with giving head to women or if he was naturally gifted, but once Scott’s tongue found it’s way to the ring of pink flesh between Stiles’s cheeks, Stiles didn’t know what to do with himself. A lewd moan escaped his throat before he could catch it, and as if this were the affirmation Scott was awaiting, he doubled his efforts. Scott wrapped his thick arms around Stiles’s thighs and pressed his face into him. Stiles wasn’t sure how long Scott held him down as he voraciously ate the human’s ass. All Stiles knew for that duration was the sensations flying through him and the fluttering of his eyelids as his tongue struggled to form words of appreciation. But it was over too soon, and Scott reared back and toyed with his cock, sucking on two of his fingers. Stiles glanced over his shoulder and saw Scott’s eyes seemed glazed, the corner of his mouth curled into a listless smirk, as his chest heaved and his hips rocked gently into his hand. Stiles had never seen his best friend like this, lost in the throes of sex, immersed in a primal urge to fuck, completely unable not to try and get off, even if it was a guy, and his best friend at that. It was arousing, to see someone so caught up in trying to fuck you they’ve barely got their wits about them. He was drawn from his reverie when Scott slid two fingers into Stiles’ opening. Despite the initial shock, this wasn’t Stiles couldn’t handle. The sensation of digits exploring his most intimate places was something he wasn’t a stranger to, but Scott was impatient. Just as he’d gotten used to Scott’s rhythm, the desperate teen slid in a third finger, he was opening Stiles up, preparing him for what was to come. Before Stiles knew it, he felt what he knew was the tip of Scott’s dick poking into him gently. 

“You ready, baby?” Scott rasped.

“Oh I’m baby no-ohh shit” Stiles cut his quip short as Scott unceremoniously began to slide himself into Stiles.

Stiles’ only thought was that he had somehow manage to underestimate Scott’s dick. He hadn’t felt stretched like this in a long time and while he welcomed the sensation, it took some getting used to to stifle the throb of pain that accompanied being so filled. Scott continued his slow thrust until he couldn’t get any further without tackling the knot. Instead he began to withdraw, pulling himself out of Stiles slowly, in a singular and continuous, languid moment. The friction built and sent sparks of pleasure surging from his cock and across his entire body. He continued until his cock was all but removed, only the head still inside. Stiles groaned as the sensation of exquisite fullness left him. Scott however, took this as a sign to step his game up a notch: Without pretense or warning, Scott began to furiously pump at Stiles’ ass. He aligned his hips with those of his best friend and began a rhythm of furious thrusts, quickly and efficiently sliding the majority of his length in and out of the warm passage. He drew motivation from Stiles’ mewling. The pale boy was a mess; huffy breath, desperate elicitations and expletives and obscene moans escaped Stiles’ mouth. Stiles wasn’t sure when exactly it had happened but at some point Scott had found his prostate. The stimulation was causing his dick to leak sporadic spurts or pre as it bobbed beneath him. Scott must have smelled it because as soon as Stiles himself noticed it, Scott had leaned over him and pressed his muscular chest into Stiles’ back. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ abdomen and with a single heave, rolled the both of them over, so that Scott was on his back and Stiles was on top of him. He planted his heels into the mattress so that he could thrust directly upward into Stiles. Stiles kept himself upright so that he wasn’t jostled by Scott’s thrusting. Scott continued to jackhammer Stiles’ ass until his strokes suddenly became more erratic and forceful. 

“I’m gonna…” Scott managed to gasp out.

That was all the warning Stiles got before Scott’s knot forced it’s way into him. He hadn’t even noticed at first, but as soon as it all had passed the muscular ring, Stiles felt the shooting pain that accompanied such a sudden insertion. He yelped and instinctively tried to leap from Scott’s lap, only to find he could not. Before he could protest the situation, Scott’s hands gripped his sides in a vice like hold. He felt the vaguely familiar sensation of Scott leeching the pain from him. Free of pain, he felt the warmth of spurt after spurt of warm seed rushing from Scott. Scott gripped him almost painfully as he breathed sharply and shortly, Stiles wasn’t sure but he thought the wolf might’ve been shaking. Stiles felt warmth rush through him as Scott’s obscene reserves of cum emptied into him. With Scott’s massive knot lodged in Stiles, it had nowhere to go, it continued to rush in. After what to Stiles seemed like an improbably long time, Scott seemed to relax; the grip on Stiles’ hips loosened before falling at the werewolf’s sides and after a few moments, Stiles felt Scott pull out. Stiles rolled over and took a deep breath before glancing over the the exhausted werewolf. His eyes were clear again, albeit drooping, his ridiculous erection had finally subsided and he looked as if he were ready to sleep. Stiles sighed and stood to go rid himself of the mess that Scott had left on him, all the while wondering how many more times Scott would go into a frenzy like that, and how he could possibly initiate the process...


End file.
